Cold Castle
by Jadecoyote
Summary: After the death of Gideon and the birth of Chris a prediction has been made of a great happening will threaten the fragile balance. Meanwhile a stranger arrives in town and has caught Paiges attention. (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

The Cold Castle

by Jadecoyote

Rated: PG-13

(I don't own any Charmed characters except my originals Gwendolyn and Aiden)

_"A soft answer turneth away wrath: but grievous words stir up anger."  
Bible - Proverbs 15:1._

A silence fell over the early morning as the garbage trucks roared over the streets, stopping a few times to pick up garbage. With a chuffing noise of the breaks it came to a halt in front of the Halliwell manor. One of the garbage men jumps off the back of the truck grabbing one the garbage bags lining the sidewalk.

Inside the house the sound of an alarm clock annoying sounds the morning report and some 80's throwback music. The red numbers blinking 7:30 as the music overwhelmed the quietness. As if a gust of wind had come up knocking the alarm clock off the side bed table causing it to go crashing to the floor. Paige sat up her hair auburn hair laid over her cheeks in a mess from tossing and turning. The fabric of her pajamas clinging to her slender figure, disheveled and out of place due to sleep. Stretching her arms up to the sky letting the muscles contract under the smooth skin.

"Why did there have to be mornings?" she says in an annoyed tone of voice.

Getting out of bed she picked up the clock and looked at it her eyes falling on the numbers. Making a soft scoff of annoyance as she dropped it again on the carpeting and opening the door. She walked down the steps to the kitchen expecting no one to be there. Instead to her surprise her eyes fell upon Piper and Leo,sipping coffee either at the kitchen table or leaning by the kitchen table.

"Morning guys. I didn't expect all the troops to be out in full force so early" Paige spoke in a voice between exhaustion and wonder. Piper smiled faintly sitting before a high chair where Wyatt sat with caked on creamed bananas on his smiling face as his hands came down smacking the table over and over and talking in baby gibberish. Piper glanced at Paige then picked up the small spoon to shovel out the creamed food into the open mouth of her son. Paige still in her flannel pajamas with lambs on it stood wondering what the new day was going to bring. It has been a month since Gideon was killed by Leo to rescue Wyatt and the balance was restored.

Phoebe came in a few minutes after Paige did fully dressed in a black dress suit and high heels surprising all three who stood around barely awake enough to see the us rise above them.

"Where are you going all dressed up? Have a date?" Piper inquired watching her sister holding the empty baby spoon. Phoebe smiled faintly and shook her head walking toward the coffee maker to pour herself a glass. Letting the hot liquid pour into the forest green cup she looks around seeming more awake then ever.

"No, I have to go to the club and interview for a new bartender" She replied quite spryly taking a quick sip of coffee letting the coffee warm her. Paige rose a brow and smiled widely liking the sound of something normal for a change.

"Oh really?"Paige said watching Phoebe gather her purse up and walk out the same way she had come in.

Meanwhile in the underworld Barbus paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. His eyes showed deep contemplation. A figure came out of the shadows dressed in a crimson red robe with the face hidden in shadow coming to the left of Barbs. Turning his face he looked at the man, surprise etching on his face.

"So who comes to pay me a visit?",Barbus asked in a relaxed voice to the stranger knowing that it was of dark spirit and not light which would not be coming for his life. The man figure stops and spoke out of darkness.

"I have come from darkness free to tell you that balance threatens shift for open vengeance" The being said in a deep eerie voice. Barbus considered this and took in a soft breath.

"Ah!very pretty words but what does this have to do with me?"Barbus pressed his patience lost due to the last few months troubles. He had a headache and would not put up with lost hopes for revenge.

"Child born will there between the realm of good and evil to be shaped for ones purpose. Born from blood of two hearts one of good and one who gave the illusion of good." The stranger spoke in riddle. Barbs placed a hand on his forehead and turned looking at the robed man.

"Well it sure isn't Wyatt now is it since both parents are goody goodies", Barus said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Time can only tell....be aware", The stranger said before bursting into flames disappearing leaving Barbus alone to think.

(Duh Duh Duh Commerical..)


	2. Ch2 Bring upon Thee

Chapter 2: Bring Upon Thee

By Jadecoyote

Rated: PG-13

(If you like this story please do read Kiss From A Rose, that is like a prologue this tale. Please read and review unless you are going to flame. The Elders are watching you!!!)

Phoebe sat on a stood with a notebook flat in front of her waiting. She had been reviewing bartender applicants call day and the process had made her quite exhausted. Resting her elbow on the bar top with her face cheek pressed against it, her eye glazed over as one after another person came in. She was quite picky about the one she chose, It could not just be anyone.

Stifling a yawn she turned her head glancing at a young man who came in the doorway. Dressed in hip hugging navy blue jeans and a white shirt with a duffle bag in his right hand. A few strands of his chestnut brown hair fell on his pale cheeks as his icy blue eyes fell on her slowly. Walking up to her his strong hand came out to receive hers.

"Hey I hope i'm not bothering you. I am looking for a job and I saw there was an opening."He said his voice deep and rich making Phoebe smile widely. Being very handsome beyond dreaminess he also looked like a nice guy from what she was seeing (still caught up with his smile). With a glide of her hand she offered him a seat across from him.

"Well you came to the right place. Do you have an application?"Phoebe asked saying threw her toothy grin not being able to help it.

"Oh Okay. My name is Aiden and I just arrived in town",he replied reaching into his bag pulling out a folded piece of paper. She took it slowly looking it over and gazed back at him.

It was noon when Piper was putting Wyatt down for his afternoon nap. She came down stairs after a while and glanced around quietly. Phoebe opened the door a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm home and I brought a surprise" Phoebe called out to the silent house as Paige came out from the kitchen with Chris in her arms. Paige had become quite a pro at being the stay at home aunt. From behind Phoebe a young man walks in carrying a duffle bag in his hand. Paige and Piper gaped at the man wondering what the heck was going on.

"Piper,Paige this is Aiden he is the new bartender at the club and well he doesn't have a place to say..so I thought he could stay in the spare guest room" She said quickly trying to explain to them seemed insanity. Aiden's eyes fell upon Paige and his lips parted . Recovering quickly he brought his hand up moving it threw his hair as he took in a breath. Turning his head he looked at Piper giving a casual smile

"Its nice to meet you. I hope I'm not intruding" He says his voice warm, like his smile casual.

Piper looks at Phoebe and says threw her teeth well smiling "Phoebe, can myself and Paige talk to you in the other room",She says as they head to the kitchen. When the door closes behind them.

"What are you thinking?!?"Piper said in a high pitched voice watching Phoebe take a step back feeling cornered by them.

"What? He doesn't have a place to stay and he seems like a really nice guy"Phoebe replied trying to reason with Piper waiting for Paige to help her out as Paige just stands there.

"Phoebe what about baby Wyatt and Chris? How do you know he isn't a witch hunter or a demon?"Piper argued the case. Paige stands there thinking as she shakes her head.

"What if he is just a guy....?"Paige said suddenly. Piper looked at Paige with wide eyes as Phoebe just smiled.

"Yah and if he is a normal guy if he lives here he will find out we are witches,then what?", Piper said.

Phoebe walked back in the room where she left Aiden remembering that she had left Wyatt in there.

"Wyatt!",Piper yelled in a worried voice as she walked into the living room seeing Aiden bent over the crib talking to Wyatt but nothing else. Wyatt was laughing and reaching out for Aiden. The sisters watched in shock and awe of this as they stood there. Aiden smiled then turned his head and looked at them.

"Hey what a cute son", Aiden said calmly as he rose to his full height. Paige turned and leaned toward Piper.

"He seems to love kids", Paige said thinking it might be a relief to have some help around the house since she is not allowed to use magic in the house. Piper could do nothing but fold.

"Fine he can stay but we must be very very careful. Any sign of evil and he's vanquished", Piper said putting her hands in the air in defeat as they all looked at Aiden.

(HAHA another commercial..please R&R)


End file.
